dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Xander Ambrosius
Xander Ambrosius 'is a major antagonist in 'The Magic Knight. He is the father of Galahad Du Lac and Christian Ambrosius, he is also the ex-husband of Elaine. Xander is a member of the Khaos Brigade, more specifically Qlippoth. Xander is known as the Strongest Magicians in the World. Appearance Xander maintains the looks of a young man in his twenties with long silver hair tied in the back and red eyes. He is usually seen in his Magicians robes signifying his status as the highest level of Magicians. Most of the time, Xander has an almost calm look, though in his eyes there is no empathy in the slightest. Personality Xander has a complex personality; he has shown to carry some sort of sick satisfaction when it comes to mentally torturing those within his family such as his grandson and granddaughter: albeit this has happened mostly throughout Lancelot's childhood, while Asia went through it once; he has no issues experimenting on the bodies of people and has shown to hate failure as seen with what he did to Kalin and Hebi. Xander views everyone around him as nothing more than pieces that are placed on a board game and states that the lives of all the lower beings are nothing more than an annoyance. He has acted cruelly towards his own grandson as seen when Xander drugged him and places Lancelot in a dangerous situation after waking up just to see how he performed. Also according to Xander, he despises Human, even the factions in the world including Angels, Devils, Fallen Angels and even the Gods. He even states that he desires to completely eradicate every single one of them completely, which was the reason why he joined the Khaos Brigade. Xander believes that a peaceful life is a boring life for a Magicians and a Mad Scientist like himself, so he seeks a world full of chaos. Aside from despises humans and other races, Xander like Evil Dragons more, since they are more honest and aren't afraid to do what they wish. History Xander is the only child of the former leader of the Ambrosius Household and his wife. As a child, Xander was viewed as a child prodigy and was exceedingly bright possibly surpassing the knowledge of most adult Master Magicians and being able to understand the world and everything in it. Powers & Abilities Immense Magic Power: As a child, Xander had high reserves of magical power and potential that were stated to be higher than that of High-Class Devils. After he reached adulthood he developed an insane amount of power that surpasses that of a Satan-Class Devil and is possibly on the same level as Rizevim, who is a Super Devil. Just emitting it can push even the bravest into despair. Lancelot later states that his magical abilities transcend the limitations of a Magician, he has even described his aura as being beyond sinister and evil. Master Magician: As the former Head of the Ambrosius Household, Xander is an immensely proficient Magician in numerous forms of magic and magic related topics. He caused him to become known as the Strongest Magician, the Magic God whose magic causes a calamity and spells that can control the forces of nature. Lancelot states that his magical skill transcended the limits of a Magician. *'Magic Cancel' ( ): This is a technique developed by Xander a lot similar to Rizevim Livan Lucifer's Sacred Gear Canceller; allowing him to form a multi-layer barrier that defends and nullifies all magic attacks aimed at him. Master Technician: Being a Child Genius, Xander was already a brilliant strategist capable of even out thinking even experienced Magicians. After reaching adulthood he became capable of thinking several moves ahead of his opponent coming up with tactics to defend against their abilities, manipulating them into playing his game, and turning every countermeasure against him pointless. Xander's most dangerous trait is his capability to see through the intention of people. Master Inventor: After his years of research through the high-level magic books in his families' texts, he was able to easily understand the supernatural world. He even admitted to figuring out to create Holy Sword users without causing unnecessary deaths but was too bored. Trivia *Xander is classified as an SSS-Class Stray Magician. This is the highest rank and class for a Stay Magician, Devil, Fallen Angel and Exorcist or Knight. *Xander is considered extremely dangerous and wanted Dead. Those who go after him are extremely warned. Category:DevilSlayer123 Category:Fanon Magicians Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Humans Category:Antagonist